Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 6
This part will take you through your first visit to Forest Haven. Getting ready to leave Now that you've completed Dragon Roost Cavern, the dark ring around the mountain where Valoo makes his nest will be gone, and the weather conditions on the island will return to normal. Link will reappear at the shore of Dragon Roost Island, where he will be greeted by Medli and a shamefaced yet grateful Prince Komali, who apologizes for not believing in him earlier. To show his gratitude, he gives Link his prized possession, Din's Pearl, saying that this will give himself the courage to stand up to bad things. Valoo will also express his thanks in his native language and will tell Link to "use the wind god's wind". Medli, who's puzzled by what she heard Valoo say, will wonder if that has anything to do with the Wind Shrine that's through the tunnel on the other side of the island. Prince Komali will then run off to get his scale from Valoo, and Medli will chase after him, telling Link before she goes that she will see him again someday. So on to visiting the Wind Shrine: go through the tunnel that leads to the shore on the other side of the mountain and then swim over there. You'll see two stone tablets at the shrine, one of which is intact and has musical notes imprinted on it. Get out your Wind Waker and copy the notes that are being played. You've just learned your first song in the game, the Wind's Requiem. A blue frog will float on a cloud right next to Link, introducing himself as Zephos and telling the lad that the tune he learned gives him control over the direction of the wind. He will then go on to talk about his brother Cyclos being miffed that his monument at the shrine was broken and that he now creates cyclones to torment people. He will tell Link to chastise his brother for him before he takes off. Forest Haven Head back to the King of Red Lions, who will now tell us that we need to sail to the south. Use the Wind Waker to play the Wind's Requiem for changing the wind direction to south. Then open up your Sea Chart and you'll notice the next place that's marked out on your map, which is one block north and one block west of the southeast corner. This place is called Forest Haven. Now break out your sail and let's get going in that direction. No sooner do you head off, though, that a talking fish will stop you in midsail to chide with you about your Sea Chart being empty. He will then tell us to open up our Sea Chart, and as we do, he will jump out of the water with a paintbrush and then magically draw Dragon Roost Island on it. He will go on to say that if we see his fish friends jumping around, we should sail up to them and pour out bait on the water's surface, since they will also come up and draw locations on our Sea Chart like he just did. He will finally give the King of Red Lions some parting words before he swims off. So with that out of the way, let's continue sailing on to Forest Haven. Along the rest of the way, we'll be seeing a fiery volcano, some watchtowers we can go up and visit to slay a Bokoblin and get a Joy Pendant from him, some barrels for collecting rupees, and some tornadoes that will lift your boat up in the air for a while. You may see a small sea monster out in the opea sea, but there's nothing we have on hand for dealing with them, so just try to avoid them for now. Meeting the Great Deku Tree When you reach the island, you may see another boat docked on the island. This boat belongs to a traveling salesman named Beedle, who will travel around the various islands for you to visit and shop around. For the most part, he will sell you All-Purpose Bait, which is useful for attracting fish, and Hyoi Pears, which you can use to attract seagulls for you to control. The one item you do want to get first of all is the Bait Bag, which looks like the head of a pig. This will allow you to carry All-Purpose Bait and Hyoi Pears on you at all times. When you buy stuff from Beedle, he will give you points that you can redeem later on for a Silver Membership Card. Eventually you will get a Complimentary Card if you shop with him enough times, but the funny thing about getting it is that when you try to redeem it, Beedle will give you (ta-dah!) a compliment. Another thing you'll see on this island in addition to other islands is a red mailbox. When the mailbox dances around, regardless of which island you're on, go over to it, because that means you've got mail. Some of the messages you'll be getting throughout the game are important, so pay attention to your local mailbox. Now let's get onward: climb up the ledges before you and head to the right and then to the left as you head toward the waterfall. As you get close to the waterfall, vicious plantlike creatures called Boko Babas will sprout up from the ground and attack Link. Avoid their lunges and strike them down quickly. They will leave behind Boko Baba Seeds that will become useful later on for making potions. When you're standing on the ledge facing the waterfall, use the Grappling Hook on a nearby post to swing over to the ledge in the middle of the waterfall. An Octorok will pop up out of the water and spit rocks at you. Use the shield to deflect the rocks back at the Octoroks and knock them out. Hop over to the ledge on your left, slaying the Boko Baba over there, then hop to the island on your right in the middle of the water, climb up a ledge, then hop over to the ledge in front of you. Take care of the Octorok that's ahead of you first, then Grapple Hook onto the post above you and swing your way over to where the Octorok was. Now you can enter the interior of the island. From where you are, follow the path of the waterway until you reach a giant lilypad. Link will then look up and see a face on a giant tree, from which tiny little green and red glob creatures will sprout, causing the tree agony. Do a roll attack into the tree to shake the goo creatures called Chuchus off the tree's face, then slay them one by one, watching out to make sure they don't jump onto you and also watching until they're solid enough for you to hit. Each of the Chuchus will leave behind a bulb of Chu Jelly, which will also become useful later on for making potions, depending on which color Chu Jelly you collect. The tree's face will now speak to Link in his native language, which will startle the young boy, and then he will lift up the lilypad that Link is standing on and apologize to him, saying that he felt a longing for an age gone by when he saw the young boy in the clothes he's wearing. The tree will introduce himself as the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the Forest Haven, and will thank Link for ridding him of the foul creatures that infested him. Entering the Forbidden Woods The Great Deku Tree will realize that the King of Red Lions has led the boy to this place because he needs the pearl of the Goddesses, and then will call out to "his children" -- the plant-like Koroks -- to come out of hiding. The Great Deku Tree will tell Link that these spirit folks once took on human form, but have taken these shapes since they live on the sea. The Koroks have come for a musical ceremony that takes place once every year so that the Great Deku Tree can sprout seeds for planting. He will promise to give the pearl to Link once the ceremony is complete. However, one of the Koroks report that Makar has been in the Forbidden Woods and is now missing. This displeases the Great Deku Tree, who tells Link that the Forbidden Woods are located on an island right near Forest Haven. However, as Link is not a Korok and cannot easily fly over there as they can, the Great Deku Tree offers the boy a solution so he can fly over there and rescue Makar. On one of his high branches, the Great Deku Tree causes a Deku Leaf to appear. Now all we need to do is get to that branch and obtain it. So on to getting the Deku Leaf: to the left of the Great Deku Tree is a Baba Bud that will catapult us into the air. What we need to do is launch ourselves from one Baba Bud into another, so while we're still inside the flower before it launches, rotate Link so that he's lined up with the next Baba Bud before tilting him in that direction when he launches. Partway up the route, Link will land on a branch and will need to use the Grappling Hook to swing his way into another Baba Bud. When you reach the branch with the Deku Leaf, just simply grab it and it's yours. When you run off a high ledge or a high place and you activate the Deku Leaf, it will cause Link to float slightly downward toward wherever he's being steered, and as long as he has magic in his green magic meter, he will not fall until either you run out or you press the A button. The Deku Leaf also can also be used as an offensive weapon, which we will find out how to use shortly. Now onto getting into the Forbidden Woods: once you get the Deku Leaf, a Korok will direct you to a ledge that has an arrow pointing to an exit. Use the Deku Leaf to float down toward that ledge and exit through its door. Make sure you slash through the grass before proceeding onward, because you can collect jars for refilling your magic meter. Outside on the island, you'll be standing on a ledge with the Forbidden Woods to your west and a small island with a tornado circling it to the southwest. From the highest point on the ledge, use the Wind Waker to change the wind direction to southwest, then float down to that small island with your Deku Leaf. Slash the grass and bushes there to refill your magic meter, then change the wind direction to northwest. As you're facing the Forbidden Woods, wait for the tornado to be on your right and then jump off with your Deku Leaf. If timed right, the tornado will cause an updraft that will lift you up high enough so you can land on the ledge before the entrance to the Forbidden Woods. However, as you approach the island, watch out for the flying Peahats that will knock you down and steer clear of them. NEXT: Going through the Forbidden Woods. Category:Walkthroughs